


the nyarukami channel

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akira is a catboy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Morgana is just a bit of a bratty normal cat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Souji is a Cat Youtuber and also goes by Yu, Suggestive humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: Souji Seta is internet personality Yu Narukami, owner of the cat-centric Youtube channel thenyarukamichannel featuring his cats Suka, Ribbon, and Iza. Akira Kurusu is apart of a group of individuals known to sport cat ears and other feline traits. Could I make it anymore obvious?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Seta Souji, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had this idea for a while and have been brainstorming it with no time to write, but now that i have a few free weeks i'm hoping to use this story as a sort of test trial for writing a longer piece! the chapters were supposed to be sub 1k tho so i've already failed that part lol
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey buddy, what’re you doing?” Souji cooed, eyes and camera focused on the tuxedo cat staring blankly at him.

He’d been on his way to the supermarket in the residential district Yongen-Jaya, having reminded himself all week to not get distracted. He just had to finish his errands so he could go home and be done for the rest of the day, but fate decided that wasn’t the course of action this day took.

The cat blinked before turning and trotting down the street.

Souji couldn’t help himself — he was well known within his friend group as a cat lover. And, well, he also made his income recording videos of his cats, so with that sort of time and commitment, he definitely had to enjoy cats more than the average person did. He focused his phone camera as best as he could on the cat and followed after it, just barely mindful of the other people on the street and moving out of the way at the last second.

The jaunt came to an end when the cat stopped outside of a cozy looking shop, the words “Cafe Leblanc” written on the overhang above the area where the door and some plants sat. The cat sat on its hind legs and looked up at Souji expectantly, giving a loud meow.

Souji knew he was being commanded, but the cat was incredibly cute, so he was willing to let the rudeness slide.

He opened the door, his phone and eyes on the floor as he watched the cat slip inside when the crack was big enough for its body fit, and the resulting bell chime caused Souji to pick his head up to survey the room.

Or, well, he would have surveyed the room if it wasn’t for the young man standing behind the counter of the shop in a green apron, whose triangular ears sprung up at the sound of the bell from the mess of his curly black hair.

“Good afternoon!” he greeted, one of his cat ears twitching, and Souji felt his mouth go dry.

_ So cute. _

“Uh, sir?” the young man asked, snapping Souji back into reality. The cat had jumped up onto the counter and was now receiving pets from the individual. “Did you just follow Morgana in here or were you gonna buy somethin’?”

The chuckle that followed made Souji’s cheeks pinken in embarrassment, and he decided it would be way too awkward to leave now, so he halted the recording on his phone and made a mental note to cut the rest of that conversation out in editing as he made his way over to a barstool.

When he seated himself, he saw the nametag on the boy’s apron that read “Akira”, glancing up and catching the way Akira’s slitted pupils widened, overtaking the gray background of his irises. Souji felt his stomach go light, almost as if butterflies had nested there now the moment he laid eyes on Akira.

Receiving a menu, Souji watched as Akira went back to doting on the cat he’d called Morgana.

Souji tried not to stare — he didn’t want to be impolite or make Akira self-conscious, but in his nervousness, his mouth moved faster than his brain. “What’s your name?”

Akira paused, giving Souji a look as he crooked his head and his ears tilted in alternate directions. Shit. He already read his name tag, it’s  _ right there, _ good going Souji.

“Kurusu Akira,” he responded, dipping his head after as he straightened up and dismissed the disappointed meow that came from Morgana. Souji watched Akira’s eyes dart down to his name tag and back up again. Real smooth, Souji. “Uh, what’s your name?”

“Seta Souji,” he answered, bringing the menu up to cover his cheeks as he felt the burning sensation settle in.

“It’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too.” Souji buried his face further into the menu, trying to force down the blood rushing and burning his ears at the chipper tone Akira took.

He wasn’t allowed much time to himself though, as Morgana was now forcing himself into Souji’s personal space, demanding attention. He tried to have some ounce of restraint, but the meow that came from the cat easily broke the twig fragile resistance he had, and he reached over to gently scritch Morgana’s ears and run his hand along his back.

“You like cats?” 

Souji practically jumped at being caught red-handed, lowering his menu just enough to peer over at Akira smiling at him while he cleaned a glass with a cloth. He couldn’t lie, not when he had just followed Morgana for almost a block, so instead he decided to just admit defeat. “Yeah, I do. They’re my favorite animal.”

He watched Akira’s ears twitch at that, and he finally saw his tail show itself as it gently swayed and curled into itself.  _ So, so cute. _

“What do you like about them?” Akira asked, watching him with curious eyes.

A feeling of self-consciousness washed over Souji as he brought a hand up to rub behind his neck, just missing a headbutt from Morgana that landed against his arm. “I think their inquisitive natures are charming, and the way they always hunt for answers even if the results may not please them is fascinating too.”

He was proud of his answer, finding it to be sophisticated, but he was distracted by Morgana moving to stand himself on Souji’s shoulders and lick his hair, little paws kneading into his jacket.

Akira frowned and set the cup and cloth down to grab Morgana, but Souji’s mouth was faster than his brain once more. “Also, their paws are very, very cute.”

Akira laughed, setting Morgana down on the floor, his grin showcasing the few extra sharp teeth he had in his mouth. “That’s fair,” he said. “Also, did you find somethin’ you wanted to order?”

“Oh, uhm, just some green tea would be nice,” Souji answered, hoping that was actually on the menu since he’d been too distracted to properly look for something. 

“Green tea comin’ right up!”

It wasn’t until partway through Akira preparing the tea did Souji realize the time, and that he was very off course on his grocery shopping trip, so he made a quick request for a to-go cup. He tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks in embarrassment at this whole situation having even unfolded.

“Here you go,” Akira said, setting the cup down along with Souji’s receipt under it.

“Oh, I don’t need a receipt-”

“Hm,” Akira hummed, and his tail flicked. “Nah, just trust me, you want it.”

Souji was confused, though he didn’t argue, instead pocketing the receipt and standing up with his cup in hand. He told Akira to have a nice day, and gave the same goodbye to Morgana too, who had decided he wanted to nap in the window just behind the coat rack. Upon stepping outside, Souji made a mental note of the place before leaving, deciding he  _ had _ to return, if not for the cat then for the cute barista.

His grocery shopping passed uneventfully, and he found the green tea unusually delicious, though he couldn’t tell if he was being biased or not based on the hands that made it. It wasn’t until when he made it to his apartment did he finally look at the receipt Akira handed him, settling down on the couch after his normal greeting ritual to all his cats.

Producing the receipt from his jacket pocket, he unfolded it to find a phone number written in red ink along with “Call me!” written on it, followed by Akira’s name and a simple cat emote.

Souji blushed, laying flat on his stomach on his couch with the receipt still in hand. He would have to text Akira soon, but he needed a moment to recover first. Iza wasted no time as he padded over, settling on top of his lower back as Ribbon cautiously curled against his side and purred, the gentle sound lulling Souji’s fears and giving him the courage to begin typing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is informed that Souji may not be who he says he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest part of these i think is going to be making authors notes for every chapter. also, i broke 1k again just by a little. oof.
> 
> enjoy!

Akira enjoyed his little home above the cafe; while most people probably would have a few concerns about it, the biggest one being the lack of a fully fitted proper bathroom aside from the one downstairs in the cafe itself, Akira found it to be an otherwise peaceful environment when it was just himself and Morgana.

However, it was rarely ever peaceful given the amount of people who wanted to spend time with him.

“Akira!” Futaba’s voice came from downstairs, and Akira’s ear shifted to focus on the sound of her hurried stomping growing louder up the stairs to the attic. He closed his textbook neatly with his homework tucked inside as he awaited for her to approach.

It was probably funny to other people how a cat and a rat got along so well, but Akira considered Futaba one of his closest confidants and his go-to partner in crime. 

His ear flattened when he heard Futaba bump into the table near the staircase, and he used one of his feet to push himself in a circular motion in his chair. “What’d you knock—” Wait, he didn’t stop in time. “Fuck,” he swore as he did a 360-degree spin, ruining his moment as he had to start slowly pushing himself back to facing Futaba.

Futaba had caught the aged gymnastics trophy sitting on his table. In her other hand was her laptop, only balanced by her forearm and being held in place with one hand. 

“Akira,” she repeated again, making her way over as she adjusted her goggles on her head. 

It was hard for people like them to wear normal glasses since they didn’t have the same bone and cartilage structure making up their ears to stabilize the glasses; the solution to this was prescription goggles, which had thankfully diversified in styles over the years since their recent creation. Still, Akira refused to wear them in favor of contacts, even if he hated the way they made his eyes itch.

“Yeah?” Akira asked as Futaba in sync turned her laptop screen around and held it carefully for him to view the entire screen as she hit the play button on the video being displayed.

The first thing that came up was a black screen with white text in a clear font, which Akira assumed had to be giving some sort of contextual information to the rest of the video. It explained that the person — whoever that was — had been running errands and got distracted, so they had to take this video.

When it transitioned, he recognized the familiar streets of Yongen-Jaya, as well as the tuxedo cat sitting center focus in the video. He blinked in confusion. “Morgana?”

“Keep watching!” Futaba shushed him as Akira adjusted his sitting position to lean closer to the screen as if that would help him piece together more to the situation.

His ear twitched in familiarity at the cooing voice he heard murmur, “Hey buddy, what’re you doing?”

Akira liked to think he had a good memory, and he could tell that was Souji’s voice he just heard coming from the laptop’s speakers. He opened his mouth to comment more, but Futaba shushed him again, hopping once as she did and flaring her ears out to make him obey her order.

He had a vague idea of what to expect, and the royalty-free music that sounded like it was just some bumbling goofy event was something he did expect from these sorts of videos. Akira watched as the person holding the camera — who he now assumed was Souji — followed Morgana down the street of Yogen-Jaya for a good two minutes, with Morgana mostly alternating speeds and pausing every so often like cats normally did.

The video came to an end when Souji stopped outside of Cafe Leblanc and let Morgana inside, with another black screen coming up with more white text on it. Akira felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the text given this time, explaining he had to stop recording there since there was a cute boy in the shop and Souji didn’t want to intrude, paired with a very innocent looking blushing emoticon. 

Akira must have missed his jaw falling open, as he felt Futaba reach over and firmly place her fingers under his chin to close his mouth for him.

“I don’t think Narukami would find that attractive,” she commented, a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes that only meant trouble, but Akira focused more on what she said.

“Narukami?”

Futaba made a frustrated noise. “Yes!” 

Moving to set her laptop on top of Akira’s textbooks, she exited the full-screen mode and scrolled down to click on the channel name. “His name’s Narukami Yu, and he does videos of his three really cute cats! Look!” 

Pulling up another video, which was titled something about making a cat train out of plastic bins, Akira watched the little intro play. There were definitely three cats: a gray Siamese cat named Suka, a large silver Maine coon cat named Iza, and an irregularly patterned tuxedo cat named Ribbon. There was no mention of the channel owner, but upon hearing Souji’s voice yet again, Akira’s ears perked up.

He felt a finger poke one of them, causing it to involuntarily flick and press down. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“You keep perking your ears whenever Narukami talks,” Futaba explained, frowning, but then a look of realization dawned on her. Akira didn’t know whether he wanted to be filled in or not on what she just thought of. “Oh! Wait! ASMR kink! Got it!”

Akira wheezed, ears flattening as his cheeks turned dangerously red. “Taba, no— that’s not—”

“Denial is the first stage of acceptance.”

“No!” Akira made a swipe at her as his tail thrashed, causing her to pull away. “I was _going_ to say that’s not his name.”

“What do you mean?”

“He told me his name was Seta Souji.”

“Could’ve been a fake name, who knows.”

Akira hummed, tail thrashing more as his ears pressed to his head in annoyance. Finally, he went to grab his phone. “I’m just gonna ask him.”

The volume of Futaba’s shriek made Akira recoil, knowing that his room wouldn’t be peaceful for a long while as she began to demand he tell her everything.

**Author's Note:**

>  **update schedule:** undecided/will post as i go  
>  **where to find me at:** [cantfoolajoker](https://cantfoolajoker.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)  
>  **beta reader:** [yuzanagi](https://yuzanagi.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)  
>  **inspired by:** [this](https://goodnightmemes.tumblr.com/post/173652591815/shit-ive-said-to-my-cat-sentence-starters-what) prompts list


End file.
